


Dancing Together

by GoringWriting



Series: Blooming Trio [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bisexual Caleb Widogast, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Candles, Dancing, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Nostalgia, POV Caleb Widogast, Polyamory, Slow Dancing, Warning: Trent Ikithon, blumendrei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Astrid isn't the only one who thinks dancing with Caleb is a good idea.Based on lovely art by @rathernoon on tumblr.
Relationships: Astrid/Eodwulf/Caleb Widogast
Series: Blooming Trio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176647
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: Blumenkrew Fics





	Dancing Together

When Caleb opens the door to the room, he rented in the inn, he isn’t expecting to find Wulf standing in the center of the room arms crosses over his chest and a familiar smile on his. Caleb swallows thickly and shuts the door. 

“Wulf, you’re here as well?” Caleb asks eyes on the floor. He knows it hasn’t been that long since he last seen them. At that horrible dinner with Trent but it feels like it’s been decades since. There’s been so much going on that Caleb wonders if he aged a thousand years in that short of a time. Wulf looks harder than Caleb has ever seen, just as Astrid has been even more handsome. 

“I couldn’t let Astrid be the only one who got to hold you again,” Wulf says. Just as he steps forward, Caleb feels a slightly smaller body press up against his back. In mere moments he’s pinned between two people who have been through the same hell he has. Two people who he loved more than he had ever considered possible while under Trent’s thumb. And at least one of them is looking at him like he did when they were younger. 

“Is this what it feels like? When the fog is lifted? When you finally see the truth of what you’ve done,” Wulf asks. 

“That is how it is supposed to be. That’s not what it was like for me. There was a ten-year blank and then the light and it burned. Burned with fear and self-hatred and the knowledge that I helped ruin my life and take the lives of people I could no longer be sure deserved it. And then I found out that light was produced by the hand of the man who did all of this,” Caleb says lifting a hand to caress Wulf’s face. 

“We’re sorry we couldn’t do anything to help you,” Wulf says. 

“We’re sorry that we left you with no one to help you and that we were two of the people you were afraid of. We would never…could never want that,” Astrid says pressing a kiss behind his ear and Caleb tilts his head to give her better access. 

“I was afraid…but not of you but for you and us. I was afraid that you would both hate me. That somehow, I had lost two more people I loved. That you were both too far gone and that there would be no way for either of us to ever be together again. But then I saw both of you for the first time in ten years and I knew in my heart but that I could never not love you and I was afraid that I would be the only one who felt this way,” Caleb says. 

“Never. We would…could never stop loving you Br…Caleb,” Wulf says. 

“Thank you…Can I kiss you?” Caleb asks softly. 

“Only if we can kiss you,” Wulf says. 

Caleb remembers kissing. He remembers secret fumbling in the dorms, in classrooms, in hallway nooks where Trent would never look. He remembers stolen kisses in the night and cuddles against each other. He remembers sweet kisses. 

Even though it’s been years the kisses still feel the same. Still soft and gentle with undercurrents of strength that would always make Caleb’s heart pound. He can feel Astrid kissing him on the cheek and the neck. 

He can smell her perfume…the one Caleb bought her when he was desperate for a birthday present that was not books for once and Wulf still smells of earth and candles and the faint scent of ozone. 

“Every chance I could, I would pray to the matron that you would never join her. That you would be safe. That I would be able to see you one last time so that you would know that even if I couldn’t show you, that you would still know how much we loved you,” Wulf says. 

“I wish I could say the same thing…but when I woke up, I was terrified. I only focused on myself. On keeping myself safe. I didn’t even stop to think about you two and if you were safe. I’m sorry,” Caleb says. 

“We would have done the same thing. Caleb you lived through circumstances that altered you completely as a person. Then you went through more chances of that scale. You became better…we stayed the same. And we can’t fault you for being terrified of Trent…of us and what we could have become while you were gone,” Astrid says. 

“We’ve all changed so much. Could we even still work? Whenever there was a lull in the fear of being found that was the question that kept me up at night.”

“We may have changed over the years but in the ways that mattered to us…we are the same. Astrid still loves to dance. She still loves the feel of her magic when she used it. She loves the feeling of a plan coming together. She’s still bossy as anything I’ve ever seen. Still has trouble letting other people lead,” Wulf says, and Astrid pinches his ear, “I still believe in what the matron teaches us. Still care about the loyal people of our country. I still care about you and Astrid. I still have drawings of beautiful clothes and piles of books in my home that I thought the two of you would like. I still sleep closest to the doors even when sharing a bed with someone. And you, while you are now Caleb, you are still someone who loves books. I have no doubt that I could retrace your journey through the world and find bookstores that you visited. I could find books you bought, stole, or traded for. I know that if there is a cat in the same location of you, you would have pet it a million times. I know that when you feel overwhelmed you like to drop into Frumpkin. I know that you use Frumpkin to show affection to other people when you are uncertain if they would accept it from you. I’m not saying we haven’t all changed in ways that matter. But in the ways that matter to this relationship we are the same people.”

Caleb wipes at his eyes. Wulf was always the quietest of them. Until he broke out something profound like this. 

“That’s not to say it’s not going to be hard. We haven’t been together in a while. There are all new things we need to become familiar with. Fears and stressors, we didn’t have before. But I also know one thing that also hasn’t changed. We are three of the most stubborn people to ever study magic. If this can work out, we will make it work out,” Astrid says. 

“What do you say? Is Astrid, right?” Wulf asks. 

“Yes,” Caleb says and Wulf smiles down at him. 

“You know, I never got to dance with you. I was here setting up the candles,” Wulf says, and now that he mentions it, Caleb is aware of several candles around the room throwing light all over the room. It’s quite beautiful. 

“That really does sound horrible,” Caleb says. 

“What do you say? Dance with me?” Wulf asks. 

“Of course,” Caleb says. Astrid’s arms slink under Caleb’s own arms and rest on Wulf’s shoulders. At the same time Caleb puts his hands on top of hers. Despite it being the three of them involved in the dance it’s just as smooth as dancing separated. 

Wulf’s forearms rest against Caleb’s sides as his hands rest on Astrid’s hips. They move around each other and a smooth glide. Wulf and Astrid helping Caleb through the steps. He’s a good dancer it’s just that he forgets the steps when he’s staring into the eyes of his partners. When he’s working with emotion opposed to steps. 

Caleb is so distracted by the steps that he doesn’t notice Wulf leaning down once again until their lips are pressed together. This kiss is deeper than the first had been. Stronger. It’s Caleb’s favorite kisses from Wulf. The one telling him he can let go. 

Caleb is blushing when Wulf finally pulls back smirking down at him. A hand coming up to tilt his head up by a hand cupping around his chin. Astrid’s hands moving to press against his chest. 

“Tonight, seems to be all about nostalgia, shall we go further?” Wulf asks. 

“Yes,” Caleb says. 

“Good,” Wulf says.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed the shy writer 
> 
> Also if there is a fic you would like to see with these three lmk I'll write it.


End file.
